It's a small world
by Rizarora
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the best team of spies in their generation, consisting of the unlikeliest people. future!fic (mostly).
1. Chapter 1

**Hellou lovelies! I KNOW I should complete the fma/knb crossover fic first IM SORRY! IM GETTING ON IT!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this new fic of mine. The chapters aren't in any clear order so I might write the timeline at the start of some chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Haikyuu there would be a lot more kissing. And Daisuga.**

* * *

This was it. All the training he'd done had led him to this moment. His fellow trainees, soon to be colleagues, were all with him, in the same room, looking at the same bland grey walls and feeling the same mingling senses of fear and excitement. He wasn't just speculating, the slightly damp hands running through hair or rubbing the back of their necks were telltale signs. He was sure they all had noticed the same thing about each other, and himself too. They were trained to, after all.

The room was small but it wasn't a problem, there were only seven of them occupying it anyway. Only seven of the original 50 who had gotten through the course with the required results at the end to be brought up to this level. The cream of the crop.  
The rest had either failed or dropped out but he wasn't much for complaining. Or caring. He had proven himself thus far and had been given the opportunity to continue doing so.  
He wiped all visible signs of nervousness from his face and prepared to get up when his name was called. The black suit he was wearing was coaxed into looking smooth and wrinkle-free as he ran his palms down its front.  
"Tsukishima-san, you're up."

* * *

In retrospect, he sometimes felt that he should have known. For newbies like himself, their new teammates were bound to be experienced and at least in their 3rd or 4th year of service. And he knew them.

He should have been clued in with the constant late arrivals and sometimes complete absences that had become routine by third year, the slight reluctance to stay the night at another's house. He hadn't been that unobservant before the Academy, had he? It was hard to say.

But the fact of the matter was, he knew the field agents he was to work with. At first, only one was in the room he was called to. They were the same age, and the only way the other would have been at the level his badge was currently showing was if he'd been one of the government experiments with teen spies. Agents who had started their career all the way back in high school.

Agents like the one currently standing in front of him with a bright grin, fiddling with his blue unassuming blue shirt and a gun visibly attached to the belt of their dark jeans.

Agents like Hinata Shoyo.

Then the second and last agent who would form their trio walked (glided. That wasn't normal) in from the back door and the words that he had almost succeeded in forming died in his throat. Oikawa Tooru, in all his flippy hair and brown eyed glory.

A familiar voice once heard on the other side of the net when he was just a first year piped up, 'Chibi chan, I think we broke him."

* * *

He felt like he should have known that there was something just a little different from them in Oikawa, and Hinaa especially, when they were in high school. But a little deeper down he had already realized. That was why they were chosen. _They were good enough to not let it show_.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome, and flames pale in comparison to the tiny sun that is Hinata Shoyo. Read and Review people! Also, if you have any prompts or scenes for me to work with, review, pm whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy lovelies! Sorry for the delay, but enjoy~~.**

 **Tum** **ble, thanks for the review. Sammy, Imma call you Samantha if you don't stop annoying me. Read and review!**

* * *

It wasn't their first mission, but it might definitely be their last. Since that was kind of usual now, Tsukishima shouldn't have been worried. Of course, When Oikawa was standing on the roof of a fast burning building, that wasn't much of a choice.

* * *

Despite appearances, and if you ignore the rocky start, the trio soon became one of the best working teams on the active roster. Hinata had been doing

this since his first year of high school, and had the experience he needed to save their asses in tight situations. Granted, the missions he'd been sent on at 16 were a lot less bloody, this was second nature to him now. Oikawa had joined in his first year of college and had quickly shown his talent in manual infiltration, blending in at parties and in groups of all kinds with a hard matched social skill. (Only after the initial bout of complaining though, which thankfully only Hinata had had to endure) By contrast, Tsukishima was more the analyst type and the only one of the three who routinely chose to stay behind in the missions. He was the one causing the mysteriously malfunctioning electrical locks and temporarily disabled security scanners.

They worked well with each other on the field, and even out of it, Tsukishima had soon become Kei (or Kei chan, credit to Oikawa), Hinat was Shoyo (Chibi chan wasn't forgotten though, to his eternal annoyance) and Oikawa was Tooru.

They weren't termed as the best because their plans often worked, however. They were the best because they often worked without plans. Sometimes Kei regretted it, because it led to situations like the one currently being displayed on his screen, sound effects helpfully provide his headphones synced to Tooru and Shoyo's comm links. Comm. Links currently being yelled through.

"A fire, Shittykawa? You set it on fire?!"

"Technically, I didn't set it on fire"

"Of course not! You completely blew it up!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was their first actual mission together, a week after they'd been partnered up. They had been tasked with infiltrating a local drug ring operating (conveniently) near the college Oikawa went to (along with Suga and Daichi who were in fact sharing a flat in the same residence). After narrowly escaping their notice, Hinata knocked on the door, abruptly thrusting a thin file at the sole occupant of the flat had opened the door. Half an hour later, they were off to the Agency for a detailed briefing and a disguise.

It was looking to be a small mission, only lasting a day or two to identify and tag the members of the ring and call the police to pick them up. No real big case had come up in a while, making this the perfect time to recruit and match up newer agents with high level ones without any (or rather, with less) fatalities. Hence, the pairing of Oikawa and Hinata.

* * *

The first problem they had was the disguises:

"I have to wear that?!"

"…It's a mission to infiltrate a drug ring, Oikawa kun. They aren't going to be roaming around in Abercrombie and Fitch now are they?' (though Hinata wasn't very enthused to dress like a druggie either.) At least he wasn't flailing around like his brunet companion.

The second problem occurred when, of all things, they realized that Oikawa didn't know how to drive a motorbike:

"You're nineteen! And part of the Agency! How did they miss this?!"

The third problem could have been avoided entirely, if Oikawa had kept his mouth shut. As it was, he had decided to recite tales of his wonderful 'Iwa chan' all through the ride in an 'effort to get to know each other'.

The redhead, thoroughly infuriated with his partner, purposely increased the speed of his bike, leaving the brunet screaming and himself partially deaf and unable to hear the police sirens as they were caught for speeding. The cops took one look at their (fake) piercings, ratty jeans and oversized, ripped tops and pushed them in a jail cell.

"This is a nice change of scenery"

"It's a prison cell, chibi chan"

"I was being sarcastic"


	4. Chapter 4

The summons for this mission had come at a very bad time. Not that it was sent at 3 am like the previous (very memorable) one, but a bad time nonetheless. Oikawa had kept in contact with very little of his old volleyball teammates and rivals (almost none in fact, given his job, but appearances had to be kept and disappearing would have been counterproductive) but one of the most notable people who had to deal with his whims, fancies, and alien conspiracy theories (other than Hinata and occasionally, Tsukishima) was his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, or Iwa-chan, depending on who you were and how much you wanted to piss him off.  
As it happened, Iwaizumi had been convinced (read: forced) to a nearby mall with Oikawa when the summons came in the form of a tall blond.  
Dressed for once in a formal black suit and with the frustrated look that Oikawa knew from experience came from doing too much paper work, he walked in with his face buried in his phone and a respectable sized file under his arm. He looked up and, not noticing Iwaizumi or not caring (paperwork did that to him), scowled at the other agent.  
"Bakakawa, what the hell is with you not answering your phone? I was forced to track you over here."  
"Huh? This is my off day!" He frowned, glancing at Iwa- chan, who wasn't paying attention to him in favour of squinting at Tsukishima.  
"Yes well the people at the border don't really work on a Monday to Friday basis now do they?" He huffed, pulling the file and slamming it in his indignant partner's arms (he had a habit of doing that. Actually, both his teammates did).

"Come on, I left Shoyo bouncing around in our office" and with that he spun and stomped off, fully expecting Oikawa to follow. And throwing Iwaizumi an apologetic glance, follow he did, practically skipping to the taller blond and whining about work on a Sunday. ( "You should have expected it. Happens often enough.")

* * *

The next week when Oikawa came by to Iwaizumi's place, he was wearing a full sleeved shirt despite the heat (the stitches on his arm would have been suspicious). He was also carrying a small pastry with him as an apology for ditching him last time. Not that he'd needed to, Iwa had gone back home in peace and then spent some quality time wondering where he knew the blond from, and why name 'Shoyo' was so familiar.

Oikawa's good mood diminished when, without beating around the bush Iwa shot the question at him. "You work with Karasuno's Hinata Shoyo and Tsukishima Kei?" he was saved from answering when the landline rang and his friend had to go answer it, and he used that time to make a hurried phone call of his own to Tsukki to get their cover story.

* * *

The next day, Tsukishima was heard complaining to Hinata about their brunet teammate forgetting the cover he'd made them. "Well, it's not like you're all that great at lying either, despite your poker face"

"…"

"Kei kun? Is this one of those times you wanted me to lie to you to protect your delicate emotions?"


	5. Chapter 5

**That's it for this story I guess. Hope you enjoyed, and if you want another chapter, I am accepting prompts. Either pm me or leave them in a review. Read and review! I'll let you read the chapter now *grin***

* * *

"I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public" Tsukishima muttered into his mic as Oikawa gestured wildly, visible through a small camera in Hinata's rifle on the balcony of an opposite building.

They were at a very extraordinary place indeed. Burj Khalifa, the tallest tower in the world. Hinata had bounced around with excitement when they first saw it, though he was pouting at the thought that he wouldn't be going inside anyway. Only Oikawa was in it, fitted with an expensive suit(bullet proof, thank you Weapons dept.) and a cocky smile, looking at home amongst the crowd of highly payed architects and engineers here for a conference.

Intel suggested that some of these accomplished men and women weren't as authentic as their name tags suggested, and were only here to cause chaos. The bomb blowing, fire blazing kind of chaos which lead to dozens of fatalities.

Oikawa was to go in pretending to be a fan of the guest lecturer, Wallace Stone way-too-many-degrees-to-bother-listing, scan the ID's of the various attendees with a device built to look much like a silicon phone cover, and point out the ones with a fake to Hinata, who would finish it off with a non-lethal shot of high grade anesthetic pre loaded in his rifle through a window opened by the brunet inside. Then extraction, interrogation, and the rest was left up to the court.

A moment later, Tsukishima saw the reason for Oikawa's undecipherable gestures.

The conference was to be held at one of the lower floors of a building, so an open window would hardly be noticed. A last minute glitch in their MO involved the lecture moving around three floors up, which didn't seem too bad until you realized that they were high enough for all the windows to be sealed shut in the absence of an emergency.

Oikawa's comm. link had burst into static. That sealed it. Someone must have known they were coming and planned this, even going so far as to set up mufflers around the building that messed up any electronic signals going out.

"Shoyo, get in there."

"Do I have to?" He was already dismantling his sniper rifle though. (A Hecate G300, Oikawa and Tsukki had been forced to hear random facts about it for days after Hinata got it due to his excitement.)

"Have a better idea?"

"...Lord give me patience. Or an untraceable handgun."

"You've got the gun. _Move_!"


End file.
